The Last Day OF Normal LIfe
by shichiyou
Summary: Sakura is the futue Orbmistress, a girl who is the key to unlocking the power of the four Orbs with Tomoyo's help. But danger strikes when E+S force her to find the Orbs at the cost of her life as well as Syaoran's family's. Starring S+S E+T
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR RANT:  
Ohayo minna-san! This is your kawaii writer chibi ijin. This is my first fanfic on the internet. I've written a lot of stories and fanfic for the school library but this is way different. I waited half a year before deciding to give it a try. So I don't CARE if you FLAME me. All I want is some sort of response. Be kind please. Actually I'd prefer you e-mail me at:  
  
chibii_tenshi@yahoo.com  
  
Before the story, I have a quick matter to settle.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I DO own the story line. So you will be history if you copy it .  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 1  
The Last Day Of Normal Life  
  
Four must be united, Orb mistress. Do this before they fall into the wrong hands. If they do I advise you to seek the help of other magical being and retrieve the Orbs.  
The world will come to destruction if you don't and time is running out.  
  
A greater evil has risen: far greater than anything seen before.  
  
Time is running out.  
  
"Aaahhh. Not you! What are you doing here?!" Well, those weren't the exact words that came from 15 year-old Syaoran Li's mouth. It was accompanied by a lot of waving of the arms and pulling of his unruly hair, yelling, screaming . you name it. However, you get the point that he was angry that the other person was there.  
  
Eriol Hiirogizawa looked calmly at the ceiling as his 'cute descendant' ranted on.  
  
". You're not supposed to be here, for the love of Kami-san! What will happen when HE finds out? You were supposed to research on our new strategies. go home! RESEARCH!" Syaoran yelled pushing him towards the main exits.  
  
"Calm down, Syaoran. You're a little behind times. HE sent me here. HE thought that it wasn't wise to keep me at home too much."Eriol turned around to face his best friend.  
  
Syaoran Li was perfectly normal for his age. He had unruly brown hair that didn't stay put unless he glued it down with Araldite and fiery amber brown eyes that were strong enough to burn a hole through your head. He had gone through intensive training from the age of three. But that didn't make his body look bulky: au contraire his body had stayed lithe although his hidden strength was unimaginable. He was cold to everyone. That was his personality. Although he was cold and secluded, it didn't stop him from being a bishi.  
  
Eriol Hiirogizawa was almost the opposite of Syaoran. He was a little taller than his friend and had navy-black hair and navy eyes. He wore glasses. Unlike Syaoran, he was very sweet tempered and behind that sweetness was childish mischief. Playing pranks, humiliating people were all Eriol's trademarks along with his mysterious smile and attitude. As if he knew whatever was going to happen.  
  
What bound these two was a common destiny: to capture the Orbmistress and present her to their Master. Well, it wouldn't be all that difficult if they weren't playing for a price. If they captured the Orbmistress, Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother and his sisters would go free. They were currently held hostages somewhere in the Arctic Circle. IF they didn't.  
  
The only problem was that the Orbmistress wasn't exactly the Orbmistress. She was only the Orbmistress after she obtained full knowledge of her magic which she hadn't, according to their Master's resources. But still, she was the Orbmistress.  
  
"Honto ne? But HE wouldn't send you to school without reason, Eriol" Syaoran said walking to their first class. "Hmm. maybe you're right for once." Eriol said absent-mindedly. Syaoran gave him his trademark glare. "WHAT?! What did I do?" Eriol asked although personally, he wasn't the least afraid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss Kinomoto"  
  
There was no answer from the dreaming girl.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto." the teacher said a little louder.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
"HOOOEEEE!" Sakura jumped about three feet straight from her seat and stood panting before Terada-sensei.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura. Are you back from La-la land yet?" he asked sternly yet with hidden amusement.  
  
"Gomen nasai, sensei." Sakura apologized hanging her head. A few people in the class smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah. And what are you smirking for, wise acres" a feminine voice asked the class and Sakura turned to stare at Tomoyo Daidouji, her best friend. "Tomoyo, what are you doing?!" Sakura hissed.  
  
"I should like to ask the same thing" Terada-sensei said, this time with real sternness. The students stood up, and bowed an apology. First to Terada-sensei and then to Sakura glaring at her with ice-cold eyes. Sakura gulped noiselessly.  
  
The teacher took up the history text he was reading and continued. Soon, the whole class fell into stupor. Sakura looked out the window. The Cherry Blossom trees were shedding their delicate leaves and the ground was covered with pink petal from its flowers.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto was 15 years Old. She had shoulder-length honey brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes. She had a smile that could melt the 'coldest of hearts' as Tomoyo put it. The most important detail was Sakura was the would-be Orb mistress. But hey, she didn't know that Well, she was slightly dense at some matters but her warm heart would always make others look over her faults.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji ,on the other hand, had ameryst eyes and dark violet-black waist long hair. Tomoyo was 'the enthusiastic one' as Sakura describes her. She was incredibly rich but chose not to show it too much. Her hobby was bragging Sakura to wear dresses that she makes herself and videoing every possible moment in Sakura's life.  
  
Sakura gazed out the window, beyond the wired walls that separated them from Tomoeda Elementary School. Under one tree, a familiar figure was staring blankly at the sky. As he turned his head, she saw it was Yukito Tsukishiro, who was in his first year of University.  
  
Yukito beamed at her, his light brown eyes crinkled behind his glasses and tuft of silver hair moving with the wind.  
  
Sakura blushed and was about to smile back when another figure showed up next to Yukito. It was Touya, her annoying, over-protective onni-chan. 'What were Yuki-san and onni-chan doing at her school when they were supposed to be in University?' Touya stuck his tongue out at her and mouthed 'kaijuu'.  
  
Sakura stomped her little foot angrily and was about to stick her tongue back when.  
  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
She sighed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You sure aren't concentrating in class, Sakura" Chiharu told her in lunch.  
  
"Sakura" Naoko called her. Tomoyo sighed "No use talking to her. She in La- la Land."  
  
But Sakura wasn't in La-la Land. In fact, she wasn't in La-la Land in the class as well. She was so deep in thought she couldn't hear anything said by anyone. Lately she was having a little trouble.  
  
As in, whenever she got angry she set fire on something. Yesterday, she had set fire on her maths book because the sums were too hard.  
  
Moreover, she kept hearing voices too. Voices which said  
  
Four must be united, Orb mistress. Do this before they fall into the wrong hands. If they do I advise you to seek the help of other magical being and retrieve the Orbs.  
The world will come to destruction if you don't and time is running out.  
  
A greater evil has risen: far greater than anything seen before.  
  
Time is running out.  
  
over and over again until she fell into an uneasy sleep. 'Who was talking to her? Why were they talking to her? Oh Kami-san, it's so complicated and confusing' she thought gripping her head.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo said gently shaking her.  
  
And Sakura toppled onto her knees, out cold. "SAKURA!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran and Eriol entered the library "You called, Master?" Eriol enquired, a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
  
The Fireplace had a roaring fire which caste flickering shadow of the . person in the armchair. "Yes I did" came the reply. The Voice was cold, uninviting and emotionless.  
  
" The Orb mistress has realized her Magic. I suggest you put your plan into action. Then you see your family."  
  
Eriol glanced at Syaoran whose face was white with fury. " What do you mean see? When we're done with your dirty business, you will release our family," he stated.  
  
"That is my choice" came the answer.  
  
Syaoran's patience snapped. "THAT'S IT. I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU. YOU SAID YOU'D RELEASE MY FAMILY AS SOON AS WE GOT THE ORBS AND THE ORB MISTRESS! WHAT'S MY FAMILY TO YOU AFTER THAT! YOU'VE BRIBED MY TO DO THE MOST UNEXPECTED THINGS EXPECTED OF A 15 YEAR OLD. I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU. I DON'T CARE IF MY MAGIC HAS NO EFFECT ON YOU"  
  
And he lunged at the. person but Eriol held him back. "If you hurt HIM, you're killing our family"  
  
Syaoran stopped struggling almost as soon as Eriol said those words and stomped out of the room, the doors magically bursting open as he reached them.  
  
Eriol sighed and turned to face the. person. "The details are on this piece of paper. The girl you are to kidnap is Sakura Kinomoto and along with her a girl named Tomoyo Daidouji. The second girl is the key to Sakura's locked magic. You will kidnap them tonight as they are both in Daidouji Residency. The plane will be waiting for you at 12:34 sharp. You are to board it. The rest of it comes spontaneously. I will give you a month's time. I will inform both their parents and school on the reason of leave. You may go" The. person waved an arm and a piece of paper came floating to Eriol. He took it, bowed and went out.  
  
"He sure has everything under control" he muttered and headed up to Syaoran's room.  
  
As he opened the door, he saw Syaoran digging into his wardrobe. "So" he asked, emerging with a handful of clothes "When are we leaving?" "Tonight" Eriol replied flopping onto the bed. "I mean when?" Syaoran asked coldly "12:34 sharp" Syaoran nodded. 'Then we have plenty of time'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura, why didn't you tell me of this before?" Tomoyo sounded hurt. Sakura had just about finished telling her about her strange 'powers'. "Tomoyo, I didn't want to worry you. And you being you would probably submit me to science experiments" Sakura said fidgeting with the lacey hem of her nightie.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "You know me too well, Sakura"  
  
Suddenly there was an alarm sound and the voice of a few women   
  
"What's happened?" Tomoyo and Sakura leaned out on the balcony.  
  
"Miss Daidouji, someone's broken in." a body guard began but stopped seeing both girls had gone inside.  
  
"Sugoi! At last something out of the ordinary!" Tomoyo sighed. Sakura, who had followed her friend, gasped. "You mean you want something dangerous to happen?" she asked. The latter nodded and suddenly paced the room "We've got to be prepared, Sakura." Tomoyo's voice trailed off as she suddenly eyed her schoolbag.  
  
She emptied the contents onto the floor and scooted around the room, grabbing a video camera and about 23 extra tapes and batteries. Sakura stood there dumb folded. Tomoyo looked back at her "Well, don't just stand there! Grab some clothes in your bag." she paused ".and some pranking equipment!"  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes widened, both in anticipation and in shock. However, she did as she was told and was soon ready.  
  
"So what do we do now?" she asked, looking out the window. "Wait, I guess." Tomoyo replied. "I hope they don't catch them or anything although-" 'ATTENTION PLEASE. WILL ALL SECURITY STAFF TAKE POSITION ON ROOM 24, LEVEL 4.' The intercom interrupted Tomoyo. "That's this room!" Sakura shrieked, freaking out. Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed the phone on her desk and rapidly punched some numbers but. "The phone line's dead!" "Use your mobile then" Sakura screamed.  
  
A body guard picked it up. "Moshi Moshi"  
  
"It's me, Tomoyo. What is going on?"  
  
She heard panting and the patter of boots on the marble floors and presumed the bodyguard was running. " Miss Daidouji, someone has broken in and we are quite sure that they are after you or Miss Kinomoto-"  
  
"We know that" Tomoyo interrupted. She saw Sakura motioning her to ask something and she nodded.  
  
"Tell me, how many are there?" Sakura looked tensely at the mobile waiting for the reply.  
  
"We do not know. The staff suddenly disappear then reappear either knocked out or gagged and squirted with slime."  
  
Sakura gave a feeble smile at this. "So, the breakers have a sense of humor, eh?" she said quietly.  
  
"Ano. have you identified them yet?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No we-" they heard a gasp and the phone went dead. Tomoyo stared at it for a moment before throwing it into her bag and closing it.  
  
Minutes passed. They heard a few thumps and slightly inaudible screams but that was all. Nothing else happened.  
  
"This suspense is too much" Sakura declared but looked sick and a little green. "I think I need to." " Go right ahead Sakura. I'll stay here and yell if they come, ok?" Tomoyo said bravely.  
  
"Arigato" and saying this she disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn it. Why is this house so big?" Syaoran cursed. They had been going around in circles for the past five minutes. When they met with any of the female bodyguards, Syaoran knocked them out and Eriol gagged them, blindfolded them, and squirted them with slime. "Do you have to do that?!" Syaoran asked sweatdropping as Eriol sloped slime on yet another bodyguard. The intercom saved Eriol from answering.  
  
'ATTENTION PLEASE. WILL ALL SECURITY STAFF TAKE POSITION ON ROOM 24, LEVEL 4.'  
  
"Well, I guess that's our room" Eriol said as both of them broke into a heavy run.  
  
As they turned a corner, they saw four bodyguards pacing in front of a locked door. "Use Mental Disturbance" Syaoran whispered and Eriol nodded. Placing two fingers on either side of his temples, Eriol concentrated, sending a mental electric shock to each of the bodyguards.  
  
While all of the ladies clutched their heads and shrieked with pain, Syaoran raced upto them and quickly knocked them out, putting them out of their misery.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran took off the visors that covered their faces and wiped them with the back of their hand. Well, at least Syaoran did. Eriol pulled out a scented tissue and wiped his face very delicately. Then he took out his glasses and placed them on his nose. Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
Syaoran gazed at the locked door in front of him. Eriol slipped his glasses up his sweaty nose and whipped away the perspiration that had reformed on his forehead and was dripping from his navy bangs.  
  
"There's only one girl inside" Syaoran said looking through the keyhole. "And I think it's the Daidouji girl. The Orbmistress is not here." Straightening up, he ran a hand through his wet bangs. "This is bad. What if she escaped." " Calm down, Syaoran" Eriol said putting a hand on his shoulder. "We could always ask that girl-" he pointed towards the door. "- where she is." Syaoran just grunted and looked towards the door again, bidding the right time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo was getting anxious and Sakura hadn't come out of the bathroom. She had heard a lot of shrieks just outside the door. "Sakura. are you. okay?" she asked cautiously edging towards the bathroom door that stood slightly ajar and at the same time, eyeing the locked bedroom door.  
  
"Tomoyo" Sakura weak voice came in. "Come inside here with your stuff."  
  
That was all Tomoyo needed. She dashed into the bathroom, banging the door shut behind her as it had no lock. What was wrong with her? Wasn't she happy about all this happening a little while ago? Sakura eyed her friend strangely. Tomoyo noticed that her friend was very pale. "Sakura, are you okay?" she asked holding both of Sakura's cold hands in hers.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
BANG!   
  
They heard the sound of the door being kicked open and slam against the wall. Sakura shrieked and Tomoyo quickly closed her mouth with her hand. "Lean against the door! Come on" Tomoyo motioned. "And wear your backpack!"  
  
Outside they heard someone swear lightly and break something. "Hey my auntie gave me that vase" Tomoyo whispered sourly looking through the keyhole. Sakura sweatdropped. Tomoyo saw one of them turn towards their hiding place and motion for the other to follow. Tomoyo shrieked and leaned more forcefully on the door. Sakura took a quick look around the Bathroom to see if anything could help.  
  
The bathtub sparkled on her right. Not just any old bathtub. This one was a twenty-five meter bathtub with a few hundred herbal lotions around the rim. On her left was a large shower and near that was a porcelain washbasin and a towel rack, both situated near a full length mirror. The girls could see their frightened forms reflected in it.  
  
"Tomoyo are you-" but stopped as the door burst open sending both girls sprawling over the bathroom, Sakura into the bathtub and Tomoyo into the shower. Syaoran moved towards the figure in the bathtub and roughly picked up the soaked form in both arms. The girl opened her eyes widely. then before he knew it she bit him on the arm and jumped down. Syaoran clutched his arm and looked around wildly to find Sakura strangling Eriol who had just gotten hold of Tomoyo.  
  
"Let GO of her " she shrieked as Tomoyo managed to squirm free of Eriol's martial grip.  
  
Syaoran grabbed both of Sakura's flaring wrists and held them from behind. He noticed that Eriol had also managed to subdue Tomoyo.  
  
"Listen, both of you" he said in a deep voice. " We can either do this the easy way or we can do this my way." Syaoran paused as if letting them think. "What do you say?"  
  
In return Sakura struggled against him " leave me ALONE!" she screamed shrilly making Syaroran's ears ring and both proceeded to fight.  
  
Tomoyo, following Sakura's example, tried everything in her power to attack her captor. She tried to bite, to scratch, to hit.everything but of no avail. Tired out she let herself be subdued in the person's strong grasp. "Stubborn are we?" she thought she heard her vanquisher say rather coldly.  
  
Sakura, on the other hand, was as stubborn as Syaoran and refused to give in. Sayoran was very short tempered. As Sakura bit him for the second time, he hit her full force across the face. There was an uneasy silence as Sakura fell down unconscious. Syaoran caught her limp body before it hit the ground. "SAKURA! WHY YOU ." Tomoyo struggled against Eriol.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Soon she was also unconscious and carried by Eriol. Suddenly the boys noticed the backpacks the girls wore on their shoulders. Syaoran looked down at the oblivious, not to mention still wet girl in his arms and the backpack she wore on the back.  
  
He looked back to see Eriol also curiously examining the backpack on Tomoyo's shoulder in an awkward fashion. He caught Syaoran's eye and nodded ever so slightly.  
  
Cautiously, they removed the backpacks from their backs and hung them over their shoulders. Syaoran had a disapproving look in his eyes at this action but said nothing. "Let's go" Eriol said and Syaoran followed him out of the room, out of the house, out into the real world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ Well, How was it? Look, I know it's a long shot but if you review and maybe even give me some good advise on the next chapters, what you would like to see coming up, how to clean my room You'll see new chapters appear like lightning. I know there's not much humor in this chapter but just you wait!!!  
  
I've done my best *sobs hysterically* and I do have another story coming up if you approve this one. That's all for now. Ja matte minna-san! =^.^=  
Your kawaii authoress  
Chibi Ijin 


	2. chapter 2

AUTHOR'S RANT:  
  
I can't believe you guys! I Luv you so much *starts crying and electrocutes the keyboard* I don't remember when I send that story but all I do know is schools about to start . Eriol threw the roll and Syaoran proceeded to seal Sakura's mouth. Then was about to move onto Tomoyo when Sakura kicked his shin. He groaned and ignored it. Tomoyo bit his hand as it neared her face.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Syaoran sighed as held the duct tape near her mouth 'what the use?' he thought looking at the unconscious girl. After getting another kick from Sakura, he climbed back into the front seat and looked at the never ending road in front of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Four must be united, Orb mistress. Do this before they fall into the wrong hands. If they do I advise you to seek the help of other magical being and retrieve the Orbs.  
The world will come to destruction if you don't and time is running out.  
  
A greater evil has risen: far greater than anything seen before.  
  
Time is running out.  
  
" GET UP!!!" A voice woke Sakura up from the dream she was having. She screamed as the plaster was removed from her mouth.  
  
"Huh?" she asked as she felt someone poke her and realized it was Tomoyo. "Where are we?" she asked. Then she remembered the day's events. She sighed as she climbed slowly uneventfully out of the car, her hands still bound behind her back. "Come on, let's get this over with" a voice said. It was different from the first voice, the one she had heard in the car. This one was gentle although she could feel the hidden sense of humor and mischief behind his voice. A hand guided her. A noise was heard in the distance and as they got closer it worsened. Then the wind picked up and ruffled her hair. "WHAT IS THAT?" she yelled above all the noise. "I THINK IT'S A PLANE" she heard Tomoyo yell back. "WILL YOU TWO QUIT YAPPING?!" Syaoran yelled. Taking Sakura's elbow, he set of on a speed walk. She heard a patter of feet beside them and concluded it to be Tomoyo and the other guy.  
  
Sakura stumbled but the guy held onto her hand firmly " Watch your step will you" he said roughly. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION I'M PRACTICALLY BLIND!" she yelled shrilly making Syaoran wince and rub his ears. Slowly she edged away from him and felt her way up the ramp of the plane. "See that was easy. All you have to do is LEAVE ME ALONE" she called, thinking he was still at the bottom of the ramp. "Whatever" She heard him say and from her point of view he was already behind her   
  
Sakura sweatdropped. He pushed her into the plane and clanged the door shut behind them and twisted that thing He continued to steer her until they came to stop and he shoved her into a seat. "Hey" she cried. "What do you want now?!" Syaoran asked almost desperately. "Where are we-" but was cut short as she heard a familiar voice argue "What do you want with us? We don't even know who you are." " Oh I'm so sorry" the guy's voice said dripping with sarcasm. "I'm Eriol Hiirogizawa and that is my 'cute descendant' Syaoran Li" he said. "Cute descendant huh" Sakura snorted as Tomoyo bickered with Eriol on how he had lost their backpacks. " Look I don't like that any better than you" Syaoran exclaimed annoyed.  
  
"Passengers please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for take off." The captain's voice said.  
  
Sakura waited expectantly. Then said "Well aren't you gonna release me so I can at least fasten my seat belts" "No" Sakura began to get frustrated " Didn't you hear what the captain said 'Passengers please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for take off'. Does that mean anything to you?" "No"  
  
Now Sakura began to get really worked up as the plane started to move up the runway. She felt herself about to fall but it seemed that Syaoran had kept his arm across her armrest creating a sort of barrier so that she wouldn't fall. About 15 minutes later she heard the captains voice say "You may remove your seatbelts now"  
  
"Argh damn you Li" she whispered as she as she bit his hand for the third time that day. "And the same to you Kinomoto" Syaoran replied drawing his hand away quickly and examining it.  
  
"How do you. know my name?" she asked, silently struggling against her bond again. Finding it was fruitful, she slowly inched out a hand ignoring the burning sensation of the course material rubbing against her skin. "I was send here on an assignment." he began. "And you decided to kidnap me on the way?" she asked densely.   
  
Syaoran blew the bangs out of his eyes. "No, my assignment was kidnapping you" He smirked suddenly " Oh gomen, I meant dognapping you" Sakura both hands almost free, only scowled, more concentrated on getting her hands out than arguing. YES! they were out! "Now if you would shut up, I need to catch up on my sleep. It past one in the morning" he said. Sakura felt the seat beside her lean back. Good, she thought and slowly took off her blind fold with one hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She squinted her eyes as they got accustomed to the twilight surroundings on the plane. The plane looked more like a private one and was illuminated by the over head lamps, all main lights were off. She leaned over her seat to see Tomoyo mumbling under her breath with both hands trying to get her blind fold which seemed to be stuck. She turned to check on the unmoving figure beside her, although she could not see him only his shadow, then turned back to Tomoyo. She was about to get up when she felt something tugging her hand and looked back frightened to Syaoran who. Sakura noticed a silver chain which was attached to her hand and then to Sayoran's which was just visible.  
  
She was handcuffed to him. "Going somewhere are we?" Syaoran asked making no efforts to hide the contempt he felt for waking up. Sakura saw him raise his hand cuffed hand onto the armrest and lean forward. She almost swooned. "You're Syaoran Li ?" She asked. Syaoran opened his eyes and glared at her, suddenly seeing she was free. He nodded. "I.I didn't expect you to be ." she blushed and Syaoran groaned, oh no not her too. All girls were the same. He shook his head inwardly.  
  
"I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO BE SO YOUNG!" she said. Syaoran's face turned neutral. "Oh" he said . "Now get back in your seat and let me sleep" he added sourly "sour pot" Sakura groaned as she slumped into her seat. But she kept on nagging him "Why are you kidnapping us" she cried again and again until Syaoran, tired out, took the gag and tied it securely around her mouth. " Now will you shut up or must I make you" he asked raising a hand threateningly. Sakura looked at it and her eyes started to water. She bobbed her head. He nodded and leaned back on his seat dragging her hand with his. Back in her seat, Sakura had started to shed tears.  
  
What would happen to her? Why were they kidnapping her? How was her father and Touya going to handle her disappearance?  
  
Oh Kami-san everything was just so confusing to her. Wait a minute. maybe they were foreign agents or something who had come to destroy her because she had magic.  
  
But he spoke Japanese so perfectly. maybe they were Japanese agents. all these thoughts weighed her head and she soon fell asleep after shedding one lone tear.  
  
Syaoran lay in his seat with his eyes closed but his mind was buzzing with thoughts. The first thing he had noticed about Sakura was that her aura was weak too weak to be able find anything to do with the Orbs.  
  
But he promised himself that his family would not die. At least not in HIS hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun peeked into the window and onto her eyes. Sakura moaned in her sleep and tried to turn over. She felt something drag along with her hand and felt her hand stop its movement. Frowning slightly, she tugged it but of no avail. "Oh yeah now I remember. I'm chained to that idiot, Syaoran Li"  
  
Squinting her eyes open, she looked towards Sayoran's seat and saw that his hand was latched to the armrest although he was still asleep. Sakura studied him for a moment. Was this guy a kidnapper? She wouldn't believe it if someone else had said it but she had seen it with her own eyes.  
  
His unruly brown bangs fell over his eyes and his whole face looked serene and calm. He was wearing black denims a black sleeveless shirt and a black denim shirt on top of that. Sakura noticed that the sun was shining directly on both of them.  
  
She snorted. She was not doing this for him. This was for her. She leaned over and was about to shut it when a cold voice interrupted her "Don't do that. I'm sun basking" She turned instantly to him and poked his side. "Did you just say something Li" she asked. But no answer came.  
  
Sakura leaned close to him and pried open one eye. There was only white but suddenly, the amber eyes rolled into view and Sakura scooted as far as her chain would allow her. Syaoran opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"What?!" he asked annoyed at the way she was looking at him. Sakura snapped out of her trance and instantly did the first thing she could think of. She stuck her tongue out at him. Syaoran stared at her. "Exactly how old are you?!" he asked in a disbelieving tone.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "I suggest you get into more comfortable clothes than these. We will be landing soon" Eriol said as they ate. Both girls looked down at their nighties and blushed. As soon as they finished their lunch, the boys unlocked the handcuff and let the girls go. Sakura and Tomoyo made a beeline to the nearest bathrooms before they remembered "Oh the backpacks!" They said together. "They're already inside" they heard Eriol shout.  
  
After a warm shower, Both girls emerged looking fresh and energetic. Sakura wore three-quarter cream denims with a full arms tee shirt which said 'spirit of the fighting dragon' and three black dragon heads were emblazoned on it. The left side of her hair boasted a small white cherryblossom clip. A pair of white sandals finished the look.  
  
Tomoyo wore a spaghetti strap cotton dress which was printed with small purple flowers and her hair was done in two loose ponies with ribbons .She wore platforms on her feet which made her look a little taller.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura as she emerged but then looked away. What was about to happen had his attention too full focused on it to notice other things. He was too loyal to his clan.  
  
As the girls made it to sit he asked them a question that was the beginning of it all. "Will you trust me?"  
  
"With what?" Sakura asked genuinely confused.  
  
"With what I'm about to say?" he said cupping his hands together.  
  
Sakura looked at him as he sat there, grave and serious. He looked like he hadn't smiled in ages. She sighed "I suppose so" she replied looking at Tomoyo who nodded her affirmative.  
  
Eriol stood up and walked behind them. "You are the future Orb Mistress. You will possess the Orbs. But danger has struck already and you need to find those Orbs now." Sakura remembered the voices in her head.  
  
". Our family has been kidnapped and kept hostages in some place unknown to us. The randsom is the Orb mistress and her Orbs. The only problem is that their creator, Clow Ri, hid them until the Orb Mistress was fully trained in her magic potential and could find them. But as you see, you are not trained well enough. Syaoran here has magic and is willing to train you well enough to sense the Orbs. He can sense the Orbs but can't activate them. So it is useless-" Eriol glanced directly at Sakura for he had read her thoughts. Sakura shrunk into a heap.  
  
"So are you willing to help us?" he asked at last. " No scratch that, Eriol, they MUST help us" Syaoran said, stressing the word 'must'.  
  
"Where does Tomoyo come in though?" Sakura asked. "We honestly don't know" Eriol replied shrugging. Syaoran glared at Sakura with full force and Sakura shrank behind Tomoyo " You WILL help us won't you? Cos if you-"  
  
Sakura stood up suddenly, causing Syaoran to frown and ran into the changing rooms without a look backwards. Syaoran got up and went after her, mumbling extremely impolite words.  
  
"Hey" Syaoran said banging on the door with his fist. To his hidden surprise it opened and he found Sakura rummaging about frantically in her backpack murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like "Where's my gun.where's my gun." "Ohayo Li" She said turning around suddenly and nervously.  
  
Seeing her nervousness, Syaoran went mad. He grabbed her shoulders, in a strong yet gentle grip and yelled  
  
"LISTEN HERE WIMP. YOU WILL STAY AND HELP, NO SCRATCH THAT, FIND THOSE ORBS. NOTHING YOU DO WILL GET YOU OUT OF MY COMPANY, GET IT"  
  
Sakura looked confused for a moment but then said "I mean to help, Li. Really." She smiled at the expression on his face. But he didn't let go that easily " Then what were talking about guns for?"  
  
"Oh you mean this?" she held up a small, plastic gun. "It's gel. I needed to fix my hair so I rushed here"  
  
Syaoran fell down anime style, a large sweatdrop at the back of his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time Syaoran was up and going, they both found Eriol in a heated argument with Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm telling you there's no Soviet Union" she was saying.  
  
"I know that, I just said we were going to Russia, a part of the Soviet Union" Eriol replied.  
  
"See you said it again. There is no Soviet Union"  
  
"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Russia. The first Orb is there."  
  
"HOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!!! RUSSIA?!" Sakura screamed and every one sweatdropped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Gomen gomen gomen a million times. I know it was boring. or was it? Let me know cos this chapter was boring but necessary. Until Later, Ja minna-san! Ps: Gomen about my Bio. I didn't write everything about myself. But I am half immortal I can tell you that ^.~  
  
Your Kawaii authoress Chibi Ijin 


End file.
